warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aunty Jack
Aunty Jack is the founder and titular leader of the Aunty Jack Show, an organisation that she runs through a combination of loyalty and intimidation. Description Even by the standards of female Orcs, Aunty Jack would be considered to be large and heavily built. She'd also be considered to be rather "butch" at the best of times. Heavyset and muscular, she towers over most other female Orcs (and some males). Her dark hair is shaved off, save for a pair of pigtails, and clearly has facial (and possibly even chest) hair. Her face is rough-featured, with heavy brows, large fangs and an almost perpetual scowl. Even by the loosest standards of the term, Aunty Jack would not be considered attractive. When adventuring, Aunty Jack dresses in heavy, dark plate armour. While well maintained, the armour does show signs of considerable wear, with numerous chips and dents, as well as more then a few dried blood stains. When off-duty, as a rare concession to anything approaching femininity, she prefers dresses. However, her dress sense is somewhat questionable, with her election of frocks being largely unattractive and tent-like. The net result is to make her look like a (very bad) drag queen. Personality If Aunty Jack's appearance is unappealing, then her personality is more so. She is gruff, demanding and pushy, with little time for subtlety or manners, and almost no consideration for how others may feel. Short tempered and somewhat impatient, she has little time for dissenters or the opinions of others. Her short temper manifests in the form of intimidation and, if needs be, physical violence; she threatens to rip people's arms off, and seems for all the world capable of doing such. Her leadership of the Aunty Jack Show follows similar lines. She leads by intimidation of the other members, making sure that they know who is the leader and not to question her authority. While she is solely responsible for making definitions, she has the intelligence to consider her options and make the best possible decision for the situation at hand. At the same time, she rewards loyalty amongst the guild's members; those who do well and follow orders are treated well. Aunty Jack is somewhat opinionated and is not afraid to express it. She believes that the Alliance are still a threat, and should be watched with the utmost caution; however, she respects Thrall's wishes and has chosen not to openly engage the Alliance forces - for now. She also dislikes Blood Elves and harbors a special hatred for Warlocks, knowing what they did to her race in past. Even the Forsaken are seen as merely "passable" in her eyes. History Hello, me Lovelies Aunty Jack was born on Draenor, but was moved along with the rest of her family to Azeroth as the war progressed. As a result, she has no memory of the Orc's true homeland, and sees Azeroth as her home. She was raised alongside the other dependants of the Horde, constantly on the move as they waged their war of conquest across Azeroth and later Lordaeron. However, at the end of the war, her family were captured along with the other Orcs, and imprisoned in an Internment Camp. Due to being a female, Aunty Jack was never trained as a warrior and had never drunk Demonic blood. However, it also meant that she was relatively unaffected by the malaise and withdrawal that affected the imprisoned Orcs. In fact, she was somewhat aggressive and hot-headed, especially by the stators of the female prisoners. This served to get her into trouble a lot, as she would constantly pick fights with the few able-minded Orcs and even the human guards. Her salvation came when Thrall's new Horde attacked the camp where she was interred, freeing her along with the other prisoners. Eager for combat, Aunty Jack was rather disappointed to find herself relegated aging to a support role; she was a Female and, as such, her role was not to fight but to support the Horde. While not happy with this development, she reluctantly agreed to faithfully serve the Horde. During Thrall's wear of liberation and later the Third War and journey to Kalimdor, she aided the horde in what she felt were minor, but vital ways. Things changed with the end of the Third War, the settlement of Durotar and Thrall's reformation of the Horde. Suddenly, Orcish females were allowed to participate in combat and serve as warriors, a change that Aunty Jack eagerly embraced. Already a competent fighter form her years of causing trouble in the camps, Aunty Jack trained as a warrior and took up arms in the service of the Horde. In order to aid it further, she gathered a group of adventurers together to combat various enemies of her people and her new homeland. The Aunty Jack Show Aunty Jack started out small, initially gathering only a few followers to her cause. However, her combination of high standards and ferocious nature (as well as threatened dismemberment of failures) resulted in those followers being some of the best available. Initially only wanting to recruit Orcs, Trolls and Tauren, she found that she also ended up with a Forsaken Shadow Priest amongst her ranks. While not entirely trusting of him, she couldn't deny his abilities. And he also handed out free enchants and was willing to do their fishing, which didn't hurt. Once established, the Aunty Jack Show began to build up a reputation for competence and capability, dutifully serving the Warcheif and the Horde in whatever tasks were required of it. They also established something of a reputation having an aggressive nature, bordering on ruthless - this was likely a result of Aunty Jack's heavy-handed (and frequently terrifying) leadership. None the less, this reputation spread, aiding the Aunty Jack Show considerably and bringing them to wider attention. As a result, in spite of its small size, the Aunty Jack Show often took part in major horde operations, and Aunty Jack often took the lead. Her combination of skill and ability to shout at people proved that such trust was not misplaced. Over time, the Aunty Jack show grew as people flocked to her lead; however, rather then just simply letting anyone into the guild, she chose only the very best and most capable applicants. While this lead to a small core of capable members, it also resulted in a growing underclass of would-be members Aunty Jack Sings Woolongong In short order, the Aunty Jack Show - specifically its leader - had risen to prominence within the Horde. However, two events occurred in quick succession that would serve to define both. The first was the (somewhat unexpected) admission of the Blood Elves into the Horde. While many within the Horde were apprehensive about their new allies, Aunty Jack was openly hostile towards the former Alliance members. She vocally protested the admission, and stated that, n no uncertain terms, no Blood Elf would ever be allowed into the Aunty Jack Show. These two statements made her something of a rallying point for those Horde members opposed to the alliance. The second was the reopening of the Dark Portal and the Horde's return to Draenor, the land of her birth. Aunty Jack was one of those who lead the charge back to the red world; however, unlike many Orcs who were driven by a desire to see their home, her first priority was to see what threats to the Horde lay beyond the portal and to deal with them, preferably by ripping their arms off. Unlike so many of the Horde, she was not shocked or disappointed to find the Orcs of Draenor transformed into Fel monstrosities, nor was she disinherited to find that their leader was Kargath Bladefist, a supposed hero to the Horde. She simply saw them as new challenges to beat the crap out of. Encountering the Blood Elves of Outland, both the Illidari and the Sunfury, however, served to make her even more determinedly opposed to the Blood Elves in the Horde. To her eyes, that they were supporting the Horde's greatest enemies only proved that they were not to be trusted at all. And I Will Rip Your Bloody Arms Off The "return" of Kael'thas, cumulating in his attack on Silvermoon and seizing Quel'Danis seemed only to emphasise her stance on the Blood Elves; that he had chosen to ally with the Burning Legion added fuel to the fire. Aunty Jack became far more vocal about her opposition to their membership in the Horde. Marching on Ogrimmar, she decided to make her voice, as well as those of her supporters, known. Unfortunately, Thrall was in Nagrand that day, having tea with the Greatmother. Instead, she earned the ire of a particularly angry Blood Knight who, while also not happy at Kale'thas' betrayal, was even less happy about Aunty Jack shouting at her. Furthermore, Aunty Jack's attempts at intimidating the Blood Knight seemed to backfire, only serving to further anger her. So instead, they fought, clashing in the middle of the city. Almost immediately, matters degenerated into a massive brawl; on one side were the Aunty Jack Show, as well as their supporters and those who were earnestly trying to be members. On the other side were any Blood Elves present, as well as anyone who might have displayed sympathies towards Blood Elves, anyone who had ever opposed or spoken against the Aunty Jack Show, and anyone who the Aunty Jack Show simply didn't like. Pretty soon, the whole city was up in arms, with the situation threatening to turn into a full-blown riot. Fortunately, the situation was diffused thanks to the intervention of Overlord Saurfang, who simply threatened to Cleave everyone present. Despite backing down (albeit, backing down from Saurfang), Aunty Jack has retained her position, not only as the head of the Aunty Jack Show, but as a rallying point for those that oppose the presence if Blood Elves in the Horde. Origami Rock Opera After spending what she felt to be an adequate amount of time "Beating up Blood Elves (and other things) across two worlds", Aunty Jack felt that her point had been sufficiently made to the Horde as a whole while making the world a somewhat safer place for the Horde (or, at least, the bits that didn't have pink skin, pointy ears and mana addictions). However, the appearance of the new Scourge plague, followed by the Scourge attacks across the world, gave her a new direction. Quickly, she plunged the Aunty Jack Show back into battle, leading the charge to defend the Horde's cities and territories from the undead legions. Leaving neither the Scourge nor her men any time for respite, she ordered them onto the first Zeppelin to Northrend, setting up operations in Warsong Hold in the Borean Tundra. From there, she drove the Show onwards, determined to take vengeance for the razing of Ogrimmar while destroying as many Scourge as she damn well could. "For what the Lich King did to my bloody city", she explained, "I will rip his bloody arms off." Her efforts paid off; the Aunty Jack Show was able to beat a path into the Dragonblight, joining the Kor'kon vanguard in their advance on the Wrath Gate. At the same time, they attracted a considerable crowd of hangers-on, many again seeking the chance to join the Aunty Jack Show and fight at her side to prove their strength. Unexpectedly for her, however, one of her guild did not join the advance; Kristoff Leigh was nowhere to be seen. For what might be only the second time ever, Aunty Jack was unprepared for what happened; not only were the Horde forces overwhelmed by the Scourge, but both armies were then attacked by the Royal Apothecary Society, the Forsaken forces raining down deadly plague bombs on their supposed allies. Collecting her wits, Aunty Jack ordered a hasty retreat that managed to save her forces from certain destruction. Regrouping afterwards, Aunty Jack vowed to find out what the bloody hell had happened, and to make whoever it was pay for trying to kill her and her lovelies. When she realised that one of those was Kristoff Leigh, supposedly one of her own followers, she was furious beyond words. Her opportunity presented itself soon afterwards; the Aunty Jack Show was one of many groups that participated in Thrall's attack on Undercity, which had been taken over by forces loyal to Varimathas. Furthermore, she figured that Kristoff would be in the Undercity amongst those forces defending it - and vowed to take the city apart one brick at a time if needs be to capture him. Hunting Kristoff down in the deepest, darkest depths of the city, she cornered him and delivered her vengeance - by ripping his arms off. category:Characters category:Horde category:Orc category:Warrior category:Aunty Jack Show Category:Me Lovelies category:Articles by Darthfish